


Heroic Soul Or Genocide

by Mtcoin



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Multi, because why not at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtcoin/pseuds/Mtcoin
Summary: Megalovania intensifies.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Souls/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 29
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/PR3b4q
> 
> Discord I guess. Come say hi...
> 
> Is that how I was supposed to do this?

He stood in the center of a glowing cathedral, his permanent smile falling slightly at the sight before him once more.

Standing in front of him was a child, no older than sixteen, a knife lying in her loose grip.

"Welp kid, this is what? The sixth time we've been here? Well at least in this timeline. I figured you'd give up by now."

She didn't even respond just slipping into a fighting stance once more; he expected this, this was always how it goes.

"Listen, buddy, pal, let's stop this. You see I've grown tired of this endless cycle, always the same thing. And somewhere deep inside I think you have too, so what do you say, pal? How about we end this... For good this time."

She simply tilted her head, the blank face never dropping but he could see the tiniest crinkle in her brow.

That expression quickly changed to horror when she saw six steel cylinders raise from the ground, each containing a glowing colored heart.

The skeleton stood smiling for a few seconds longer enjoying the fact that for once, she had made an expression other than her malice smile or indifferent face.

And then he did something that would alter the timeline of his world forever; he fused with the souls of all the humans that had fallen at the hands of the monsters.

Three pairs of vibrant wings sprouted from his back first each accompanied by the sickening sound of his bones splitting apart; the first pair was a blazing red at the base turning a dark orange before ending in yellow at the tips of the feathers. A glowing green heart-shaped eye accompanied one while a light turquoise floated in the other.

The next that appeared was turquoise at its base, then cascaded down into a light green. A yellow heart aligned the right-wing while a dark blue one was placed at the tip of the wing.

The last set was a pair of purple skeletal dragon wings. It's orange and purple eyes stared deep into the soul of the child before him.

Slowly his head raised his once permanent smiling face now had rows upon rows of sharpened teeth as three sets of jaws hung below his face.

His once porcelain white bones now were stained black his trademark blue jacket taking on the color. A rainbow main surrounded the edges of his coat, and his rib cage was now fully exposed.

A massive demonic skull hung over his body; it's wicked glowing red eye pierced her.

But that wasn't the scariest part. It was that smiling trash-bags eyes.

The burned with Kindness, Bravery, Perseverance, Integrity, Patience, Justice, Love, and Hate.

But most of all, they held DETERMINATION.

"Now then let's end this timeline once and for all."

The two charged at each other ready to clash once more.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was a simple boy all things considering. He was polite; he was quiet, he was gentle, and he was quirkless.

Quirkless... That was probably his most defining feature.

He was a young man with what many would consider a scrawny frame.

But the man that lay bleeding in front of him was nothing but bones.

And he meant that quite literally.

A skeleton lay in front of him gasping for air as he did his best to stem the bleeding he had called the paramedics ten minutes ago but trying to explain the situation had only ended with them telling him not to prank call them anymore.

Despite the situation, the skeleton chuckled, raising a bony hand to wipe away the blood from his jaw.

"Who would have thought there would be so much backlash from absorbing these souls? That last one really did a number on me."

Midoriya didn't know what he was talking about. Souls? What did he mean?

That didn't matter right now he needed to save this man, his shaky hands wrapped makeshift bandages around the skeletons split open torso, desperately soaking up the man's blood as it went.

He was whispering gentle words to the man trying to soothe him in his final moments.

He was going to die, Midoriya already knew that.

Then he felt him chuckle once more.

"Hey, kid... What do you say, how about you and me get something to eat? I'm sure there are a few restaurants around here that are to DIE for." a fit of violent coughing broke out after that sentence.

"Shit... I guess my jokes are a bit too morbid huh, well I've always been a bit of a BONEHEAD." He waited, expecting the child to laugh at the terrible puns.

"Man who woulda guessed that I'd die next to a kid with a BARE BONES sense of hummer."

Again the kid didn't even look up from his task, merely carrying on with trying to patch up the skeleton in front of him.

"You know something? All puns aside your maybe one of the few good humans that I have met in my lifetime. Well, I've only met two others, so, the odds are kinda stacked in your favor. One was a sweet little girl; she was kind and did everything she could to try and make everyone happy; the other was a demon. But you kid, you don't even know who I am, yet you're still going out of your way to help me... Why?"

The child stopped for the first time since his arrival to look at the skeleton in front of him, and then he pondered that question.

When he finally spoke, it was an answer neither expected.

"Because meddling in other peoples affairs in the first step to being a hero."

'A hero, huh."

And so they stayed, for what felt like hours Midoriya worked while the skeleton made puns about the situation.

And then Midoriya could do no more, he wasn't a doctor, and even if he was he still wouldn't know where to begin.

And so he cried, sobbing and apologizing to the man he tried so desperately to save.

"Hey kid it's alright I've had some pretty good lives, a lot of them were a SKELETON of fun."

He still didn't even crack a smile, he simply sat there, sobbing quietly to himself and hickuping apologies.

"Hey, kid... You said you wanted to be a hero, didn't you?"

Watery eyes met his, and for once the skeleton found himself looking into the determined green depths of his soul.

"Then take these words to heart kid."

"You cannot know true joy without knowing true sadness."

"You cannot know the light without seeing the darkness."

"You cannot save a life without knowing how it is taken."

"Life and death are two sides of the same coin flipped by the whim of God."

"Perhaps we may one day achieve true happiness without sadness. Perhaps."

"But like how death gives life meaning, sadness gives happiness meaning."

"Our heroes are not heroes because they are Gods that are immune to despair or suffering."

"Our heroes are heroes because they are humans who know despair and suffering."

"While their names will be lost to the footnotes of history, their deeds remain carved in our records as a testimony to their sacrifice."

"So call out for a hero when you are plunged into despair. The person who will save you is not enshrouded in light."

"The person who will take your hand is the one who knows their way through the darkness."

"Or at least that's what Frisk used to tell me."

His head turned once more, the action itself taking a lot more energy than he ever thought possible.

"So... are you ready to become a hero?"

The boy stared, eyes no longer holding tears of sadness and despair, but conviction.

A single nod was all it took for the skeleton in front of him to make up his mind.

"Good, I'm going to die soon, kid. And when I do you'll see my soul leave my body, I want you to grab it, don't let it get away because if you do, the hopes, the will, and the dreams of every man, woman, and child from my world will disappear with it. Can you do that for me?

Another nod was his answer.

"Good, then I'm trusting you with this kid, don't let me down."

With a final shaky breath, the skeleton let his body disappear, turning to dust in the wind, carried away by the light breeze in the air. An in its place stood a heart.

A bright red glow surrounded the outlines, and within the heart stood fragments of blue, purple, green, orange, yellow, and turquoise. All the while, a small white heart floated upside down in the center.

His hand reached out, fingers closing around it as he brought it close to himself.

And then the voices spoke.

"Saving the lives of an entire world has filled you with...

"KINDNESS."

"BRAVERY."

"PERSEVERANCE."

"PATIENCE."

"INTEGRITY."

"JUSTICE."

"LOVE."

"Seeing all these souls call out to you fills you with DETERMINATION."

His body collapsed, fatigue hit him like a freight train as his body shut down.

He stumbled, falling to the ground, his eyes glanced up one last time to see two floating orange signs.

One read "BE A HERO."

The other only had one word on it.

"GENOCIDE."


	2. Poll ends tomarrow

Okay so with an overwhelming lead for Heroic Soul it looks like the next chapter for this story will be for the hero route. 

The current numbers are as follows.

Heroic Soul: 16-17 votes... One comment confused me greatly on weather they were voting or not so I'll go with 16-17.

Genocide: 0. Honestly kind of surprised on that part. Not complaining just surprised.

Other/Misc.: 3-4.

So today will be the last day for voting so cast them now.

Just please don't vote twice, If you want to leave another comment for ideas on how you would want this story to go that's fine but if you have already voted at all please refrain from doing so a second time, I don't want to have to count votes twice even if there is only going to be like thirty of them.

So the first chapter has had an overwhelmingly warm welcome and has had more comments in a single chapter than some of my stories have received all together. And for that I greatly appreciate it.

Next chapter will be out as soon as my free time permits it and my discord is still available if people want to come hang out or say hi.

So without further ado. Cast. YOUR. VOTES! Poll ends tomorrow.

-Mtcoin

https://discord.gg/sgpbf3

**Author's Note:**

> The way this is going to work is with a voting system. If genocide wins then I'll make a new story called Genocide that will follow that story line, same way for heroic soul. Whichever gets the most vote will become the priority between the two. So if Heroic Soul wins it will be the priority between the two. So cast your votes the pole will end this Sunday.


End file.
